You either die a Hero's Death or Live long enough to be the Villain
by QueenOfOblivion
Summary: In order to stop the unavoidable Calamity that will descend upon Gaia, the Goddess Minerva send three men from the present to the forlorn future in order to change it. Will these three men accept their fate or loss themselves in the horror that the future bear? ? Time-travel fic and AGSZC soon. First Final Fantasy VII fic so be nice! Lemon, Mpreg (Probably soon) and some twists!
1. A Gamble Worth Taking

**Fandom: **Final Fantasy VII (Doesn't matter, it has a bit of everything – Crisis Core, Dirge of Cerberus and Advent Children)

**Rating:** M (You'll understand why soon~)

**Genre: **Humour, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Love

**Summary: **In order to stop the unavoidable Calamity that will descend upon Gaia, the Goddess Minerva send three men from the present to the forlorn future in order to change it. Will these three men accept their fate or loss themselves in the horror that the future bear? ? Time-travel fic and AGSZC soon. First Final Fantasy VII fic so be nice! Lemon, Mpreg (Probably soon)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the other series. If I did, children won't be able to play it, hell, it would be just_ illegal _to sell it out in the open if you know what I mean…

**Warning: **Badass Zack (Yes, he lives here in my fic!), Cruel Cloud, crude language, lemon, a little bit OOC, yaoi (Holy Hell this is my first time writing this!) and probably tons more that you need to know but I'm too lazy to write it now…

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE DOWN BELOW OR SUFFER MY CURSED AND LONG PERIOD OF UPDATES ON THE CHAPTERS! I KNOW IT'S BORING AND AIN'T WORTH SHIT BUT YOU NEED TO KNOW IT SO IT'LL MAKE MY JOB EASIER!**

**A/N – **Sorry guys but I just have to do this! The idea has been with me for sometime now so I figure – Fuck it! Yeah… Can't believe it either. So now I should probably set something straight here before you guys reads on.

I always love Final Fantasy series but I always stuck in mid game (Doesn't matter which!) But I always love Final Fantasy VII among the rest… though I never got a chance to play it (Except for Dirge of Cerberus and boy I'm glad I did not regret playing it, Vincent is AWESOME!). So the only way I could learn about that game is by watching the walkthrough at YouTube (Yeah, I know but if anyone dare call me a noob, I will tear this fic down)….. And let me tell ya what I learn – Square Enix is downright CRUEL! I mean, how could they do that to Zack!? Angeal!? Genesis!? But especially ZACK! He didn't deserve to die like that! Seriously! Do you know how much I cried!? And that's says a _lot_! I hate it! Do you know how hard I'm doing this fic without crying all the time!? I had to read his bio in the wiki for a couple of times with tears threatening to spill every damn time! Boy, I never feel this much for a non-living person! Weird, huh? As for that picture you see now on the top left of your screen - that didn't belong to me. If any of you guys could find or even draw a picture of all five guys (Angeal, Zack,Genesis, Sephiroth and Cloud) together, then it will be really neat! OK, so apart from Crisis Core, I also had watch the movie Advent Children a couple time with my younger brother and I must say, Cloud had become a ball of emo and angst! O.o Seriously! I think even at the very end of the movie, he couldn't even crack a smile! Yeah, yeah, I know he just lost his bestfriends, his hometown, being nothing but an experiment for four years and blah, blah, blah! Urgh, it's kinda depressing! But hey, I have nothing against Cloud! I think he's a pretty cool guy who tries to keep it all together after what he's been through…. Apart from that, I've read some really good fics about Final Fantasy VII! So they encourage me to make my own and since I'm currently obsess with it XD So I hope I can a good job about it and try to main the characters personality. Also, this will be my very _first_ time writing yaoi fic so please be patient with me! At first I wanted this to be a genderbender but my little sister (**CandyCrazyCat**) told me that my story won't be as popular as the rest. I was a little put off but she assures me that she would help me with the… smut time. If any of you guys are willing to help me with the lemons then I'll be really grateful and I'll even credit you in my story!

Okay, now a little something you should know about my story – Zack is ALIVE in this one. I absolutely hate it when he died and so I wanted he to survive at the cliffs here. Also, this is a time-travelling fic BUT with a little twist here and there like you won't believe it! XD But calm yourselves, the hot men lovin' will ensure soon but I need to build a juicy plot to make you guys shudder ;3 Hope you will enjoy it!

For those of you who hate yaoi related fics – WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN HERE!? Please do not be douchebags; let yourself out of our world right now! Flames will use to warm myself 'cause I damn easily get cold =.=' even if you want to leave a critic, make sure it makes sense, got it? You don't want to embarrassed yourself for being a stupid, airhead prick right? _Right_? What am I talking about? Of course not! People are not that stupid! (Unless you want to prove me otherwise. If so, please feel free to do it 'cause I could use a good laugh every now and then)

For those of you who is waiting for an update for **Black False Paradise**, I'm terribly sorry but ever since KHR is over, I just don't have the mood to continue on but don't fret – I will UPDATE soon! Just after my writer's block moves on…. Also, I don't have a Beta Reader for this new fic so just bear with all the stupid mistakes and grammars alright?

Also, I'm also currently writing my own original stories in **Wattpad**. I'll be really happy if you guys would take a moment of your precious time to look it up My username is the same one I'm using in FanFiction. I hope you guys enjoy reading them! I'll be looking forward for some positive feedbacks!

That's it for all the boring stuff! Now let me introduce you to _my_ version of Final Fantasy VII fic!

* * *

Chapter 1

A Gamble Worth Taking

Death. Suffering. Disease. Calamity. Apocalypse. Despair. Destruction. Darkness; these were what troubling the great Goddess tremendously for many decades. High up above in a place where no human could not enter lest by her will, stood a Goddess whose beauty could not be match by mere mortal words with a frown upon her immaculate face. Her thoughts were heavily occupy by one cruel entity that slumber soundly on the planet – Jenova. Once upon a time ago, when Gaia was still very much a child, peace graces the planet with its radiant completely. The lands were rule by the Cetra civilization in harmony and equilibrium. Unfortunately…. Or maybe simply fate, a meteor crashed onto the planet from the vast, dark space. The meteor did not arrive empty handed – oh no, it brought a terrifying being with it. This monster, Jenova, wiped out the entire Cetra race while their daughter race, the humans hide safely away from the crisis. It was by an unsuspecting miracle that the last few Cetras managed to force Jenova into a dormant state inside the impact that had been named as the Northern Crater.

The war between the Cetras and Jenova soon became nothing but a mere legend as the humans grew and venture throughout the lands and seas. She was well aware that the said alien sentient continues to pose as an extreme threat to Gaia and her creatures. The Goddess was also aware of the alien's goal – to purge all life on Gaia and use the planet to sail the cosmos to find a new planet and repeat the cycle. You can understand why the Goddess is very distress about the vicious maternal crisis

Despite the unforeseen victory, the Goddess sincerely grief over the near extinction of her eldest children. They were a very peaceful race and only strife to assist the planet's needs. As for their legacy the humans, there were prone to fall into demise that were created by their own hands; not only that, they treated the planet so cruelly that they have forgotten all the kindness that she had gave them. These were the flaws that the Goddess could not bear but she had hopes on the few humans who were truly kind by nature to change the ways of their people. As the human race grew rapidly and advance in their daily, short lives constantly, her troubles were put on ease for a few millennia. Jenova had remain well hidden and the Goddess had place on a fool's desire that she will dwell in that state for many years to come until she somehow finds a solution to eradicate the extraterrestrial. As the Goddess, she does not have the power to destroy Jenova herself for it was against the law of the universe to directly interfere with any living being – including Jenova. This serve as a drastic hindrance that she couldn't simply overcome.

The unavoidable day of the alien's awakening is fast approaching, the Goddess continue to brood upon the Calamity and as the river of time continue to flow, she begin to grow desperate in each passing moment. The dreaded possibility had become a reality at last – Because of the humans' insatiable curiousity, they had managed to find the vile maternal being at last. Very soon, she will be awakened by the hands of her mindless servants and her dream and also revenge will be executed without any morose. In a blink of eye, all will be loss if she didn't find a solution to neutralize the threat. It was arduous for Jenova is older than Gaia herself and her movement were heavily restricted. The Goddess continues to fall into desperation, anxiety and sorrow while consciously aware of the oncoming apocalypse.

It was on a fateful day that she had finally found a solution. A very risky solution. The moment she had come up with the plan, she took a quick peek into the horror of the future to assess the damage that could inflict her plan. It was perilous and could also very well break anyone's sanity mercilessly so she weighted her option carefully before coming to the final decision. The very existence of Gaia and her children sat delicately on a fine thread over weighed her insecurities and even the possibilities of failure that came from her plan. This had to be done. She must place her faith and hope on Gaia's Golden WEAPON and her beloved son in order for her plan to progress smoothly. It is the only way left. Besides, if all will turn out well not only will Gaia survive, her Golden WEAPON along with her son will finally receive peace and happiness that they so very well deserves. Without wasting anymore precious time, Minerva descends to Gaia to assemble her champions. For the destruction of Jenova, audacious gambling must be taken….

* * *

Somewhere in the most advance technology piece of land on Gaia known as Midgar, the infamous Shinra Electric Power Company or Shinra Inc. act as the main organization that rule not just Midgar, but the entire populace over Gaia for supplying Mako energy and making electricity easily available. Despite that, the company does more harm than good in reality – it was publically known that Shinra is the main cause of suffering towards Gaia. Over exposure of Mako could potentially mutate anything – plants, animals, humans and even the planet herself but because of the benefaction that came from Mako and under Shinra's tyrannical rule, the safety of Gaia and the rest of the humanity could rot away for all they care. Over the years, the company had grew and expand into many fields, they have started up their own private army using Mako energy call SOLDIER to handle any threats towards the company. Now, three unique individuals hold a high rank and important role within the army who are also celebrities in their own way serve as the perfect ideal SOLDIERs for all to awe upon.

The large building was separate by many floors for certain departments and fields – regardless of which floor, it was almost always bustling with SOLDIERs running around with assign missions, Turks were keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious as usual, cadets were hurrying along with their ongoing classes and training. It was like any other day except an unsuspecting event will turn the lives of certain individuals that had been chosen from everything that they knew. Up at the 30th floor that was reserve solely for the SOLDIERs, one particular First Class SOLDIER was making his way towards the elevator to head towards his apartment in order to prepare for his mission when a sudden inhuman scream startle not just him but everyone on the entire floor – and maybe even a few floors below. It was a familiar ear shattering scream that he known all too well and he couldn't help but shook his head exasperated.

"ANGEEEAAL! ANGEEEAAL! ANGEEEAAL! SAVEEE MEEE!" The all too familiar voice screams louder in desperation and out of breath.

Said man warily turns around to see what the commotion all about this time is. Angeal Hewley is one of those three unique individuals within the army and Shinra. The twenty-five year old man possesses a tall and broad muscular body structure that was typical among the SOLDIERs and happens to be third in command next to his friend. He has smooth black hair slicked back neatly except for the two bangs on each side of his head. Wearing the standard SOLDIER First Class uniform along with his trusty Buster sword strap safely at his back, Angeal appear as a stoic and well discipline SOLDIER that made many of his peers and even the cadets and public view him as an idol and a teacher which made him one of the most influential man in SOLDIER. If you asked his student, he would claim that the man is a real mother hen that always fretted about him and his friends. But what made this man so widely respect and admire is that he held honour and dreams more than almost anything else. And despite his seemingly unapproachable personality, the man loves nature and has mad skills when it comes to cooking. Something that his Pupil appreciated tremendously almost everyday when they couldn't order take-outs for every meals. The Commander is highly respected by everyone and is a valuable asset to the company and he also takes pride being a SOLDIER. Much to the Commander chagrin, Angeal had his own fan club that call themselves the Keepers of Honours (really original there) and devoted solely on stalking his daily routine much to his horror. But that is a story for another chapter.

Just as he turn his head away from the elevator he could clearly spotted his student, Zack screaming towards his direction along with a wild and almost crazed auburn haired man who also happen to be another Commander of SOLDIER, in hot pursuit – his beloved Rapier, a large crimson blade equip with materia slots – waving dangerously in the air, causing some of the unfortunate bystanders that caught in his way to quickly duck and cover in order to save their skin from the deranged man.

"I'M GOING TO MUTILATE YOU, FAIR! I'M GOING TO CUT YOU LIMB FROM LIMB INTO MINCE MEAT SO BAD THAT EVEN THE TURKS WON'T BE ABLE TO IDENTIFY YOU! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" The second Commander of SOLDIER snarls viciously at the younger First Class while attempting to grab his uniform so he could yank the younger man back.

The slightly crazed Commander whose name is Genesis Rhapsodos is Angeal childhood friend and a loyal comrade. He is the General's second in command of SOLDIER and a rather unique man in Shinra in his own way. The man is simply amazing with his melee and magic abilities in his fighting style. Among Angeal and the General of SOLDIER, Genesis is the fastest of the three and possibly stood on an equal ground beside the General in terms of battle skills. Contrast to Angeal, Genesis is rather proud, arrogant, playful, flamboyant and almost childish but only towards the people that he held dear. He's also a very influential man due to his fascination (or obsession, in other people opinion) of the famous poem known as LOVELESS. He had taken as his personal responsibility on researching and interpreting the verses of LOVELESS. There isn't a single day the man would not recite at least one verse of the poem to the world. His love for it was just _that_ deep to the point that it annoyed his closest companion constantly. Like Angeal, Genesis has his own fan club – but not just one, but two apparently. The first group call themselves Study Group that mainly focus on his work on LOVELESS while the other is known as Red Leather that focus on Genesis's private life (Unlike his friend, Genesis didn't seem to mind the attention). Both he and Angeal were raised in Benora before moving to Midgar together to join SOLDIER. Though they may be different, it was no doubt that the bond of friendship runs deep between them.

So anyway, Angeal brace himself when Zack yelped and skidded behind him, using the large man as a human shield against the disheveled hair Commander. "Move aside Angeal! I got a SOLDIER to fry!" Genesis growl angrily as he try to stomp pass the man only to be block by Zack who was maneuvering Angeal by the man's his shoulder. It was a pretty comical sight to see but Angeal merely sighs at their antics for this was almost a daily routine that his best friend and student would do. Zack let out a shrilly shriek and instantly duck when Genesis's thrust his Rapier beside Angeal's head, almost missing his right ear.

"Angeal! Do something already! Genesis finally gone bat shit insane!"

"Stay still already! Damnit Fair!"

OK, enough is enough. Before either one of them impale his sword through him or accidentally pushing him towards the deadly weapon, it's time to stop this. "What in Gaia is going on!? Genesis! Control yourself for Minerva's sake! And Zack! Stop tugging me!" Angeal snapped at the two of them. Said student still cower behind his mentor while the auburn haired Commander was now fuming silently. Angeal took a deep breath and exhale before continuing, looking stern and slightly amused. "Now, does either one of you want to explain to me why are you two causing a scene this time?" At once, both of them start shouting in a rush and at the same time:

"IT'S ALL ZACK'S FAULT, ANGEAL! HE HIDES MY COPY OF LOVELESS IN THE LAUNDRY MACHINE! DO YOU HAVE IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPEN IF THE SWITCH WAS TURN ON!?"

"IT'S ALL GENESIS'S FAULT, ANGEAL! HE WAS PURPOSELY IGNORING ME WHEN I ASKED HIM TO HELP ME LOOK FOR MY BRACER FOR TOMORROW'S MISSION! AND I ASKED NICELY TOO!"

"THAT WAS NOT AN EXCUSE FOR YOU TO DUMP MY PRECIOUS BOOK IN THE FUCKIN' WASHING MACHINE, FAIR!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SO ABOUT MAD ANYWAY!? YOU GOT LIKE, A GAZILLION MORE! SO WHAT IF ONE OF YOU BOOK GOT DESTROYED!?"

"THAT WAS A GIFT FROM THE DIRECTOR OF THE PLAY THAT I RECEIVE LAST WEEK, YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD! IT'S NOT JUST ANOTHER COPY OF LOVELESS!"

"OH, SO _I'M _THE INSENSITIVE BASTARD!? THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU, GENESIS! JUST LAST WEEK YOU NEARLY FRY ME AT THE CAFETERIA JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED AND WANTED TO SEE SOME PRETTY COLOUR AND HEAR THOSE CADETS SCREAMING IN TERROR!"

And so the two of them continue on bickering louder than before while promptly ignoring the poor man that was stuck in the middle of the two, trying to get rid a growing headache. Both Zack and Genesis seems to be in their own world, not noticing the irritate First Class SOLDIER.

Zack yipped in surprised and pain when his mentor clipped his ear roughly to make him stop talking immediately. He then sigh exasperated and said, "I don't care who was in the fault. Pup, don't go around hiding Genesis's book – you know how he gets and Genesis stop terrorizing people just because you were bored" Yup, Angeal's not only a mother hen, he's also the peacekeeper among his friends. It's a tiring job but someone got to do it. Genesis grumble some incoherent words probably something about Puppies and their owners while Zack tentatively step out from behind Angeal once he deem that Genesis was pacify enough. "So where are you heading off to, 'geal?" Zack ask curiously. Angeal smile and ruffle his student hair. Zack really does look like a Puppy when his bright eyes shine curiously. It was endearing. "To my apartment. I got a mission in less than fourty minute and I need to get prepare" The broad man explain. From the corner of his eye, Genesis sheathed his weapon. "Mission? I didn't hear anything about it!" Zack exclaim, eyes widen with confusion. Zack always follow on his mentor's mission ever since Angeal took him as his student. "It's nothing serious, Pup. It's just an investigation mission around the border of Junon. Don't worry about it" Angeal assure him and press the button of the elevator before turning back to Zack. "Now, are you going to be fine fixing your own dinner tonight?" He asks, concerning in his student meal. "Psh, I got this 'geal!" Zack huff and gives a thumb up and a wide, happy smile. "I doubt it. You know what happened the last time when the Puppy decides to cook. _There is no hate, only joy for you are beloved by the Goddess_" Genesis smirks knowingly while running his calloused fingers through his reddish locks, probably attempting to fix his hair. Angeal wince involuntarily at the memory. Zack and cooking does not make a good combination; too bad Angeal had the wretched luck to learn that in the worst possible way ever. Who knew a simple cooking lesson to make one measly vanilla cake become such a humongous disaster! It started out innocent enough; the honourable Commander thought that it was high time that his student know how to cook at least a simple dish so he could survive on his own when Angeal was busy on a long-term mission. Zack was enthusiastic as ever so the lesson progress smoothly the entire day. During in the middle of their cooking, something came up that needed Angeal's immediate attention when shit get down. While Zack was mixing the batter for the dessert under his mentor's diligent surveillance, Angeal's PHS suddenly rang.

_It was a beautiful and sunny Sunday, both student and mentor can be seen in kitchen making a classic dessert. For the first time in his life, First Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair was learning how to make vanilla cake under his mentor, Angeal Hewley's patient guidance. Said mentor deem that it was high time that his student learned at least the basic art of cooking to make his life easier without ordering take-outs all the time. Goddess bless the man, without Angeal's eternal even-tempered and forgiving personality, his student would now be mentally scarred for life! For a simple dessert, it was a total mess! By the time evening roll in, Angeal's kitchen floor had been spilled by cartons of milk, the counters were cover with flour (Zack had managed to accidentally ripped the bag of flour that was in the top cabinet while he was trying to snag the measuring cup that was beside the flour) and some of the uncapped bottles of vanilla extract essence had dropped onto one of Angeal's precious plants. Despite all of Zack clumsiness and mistakes, they continue on making the dessert. After such long and arduous hours, they were nearly done. Angeal watches silently while his student was mixing the batter, whistling a happy tune. All of the sudden, Angeal's PHS suddenly rang. Pressing the button, Angeal's begin to speak, "Commander Hewley speaking" apparently it was something important because the man had to bid a brief excuse before quickly leaving the kitchen and his student to his demise. After a few minutes, a rather loud explosion can be heard from the kitchen. In the midst of the confusion and panic, Angeal heard a high pitch shriek;_

"_We got a problem, Angeal! Back! Stay back I say! I refuse to submit to your deliciously, tempting assaults!" His student shouted nervously – and was that awe that Angeal detect? – voice from the kitchen. Tossing his PHS onto the sofa, the man darted to the kitchen. Only to stumble onto the most mind blowing and perhaps hilarious (if Angeal wasn't such a composed man, he would be laughing his ass off) scene ever. His once impeccable kitchen had been turned into a war zone and there was Zack, gripping on a wooden ladle in his right hand, thrusting forward while the other was clutching the lid of a trash can, position firmly infront of his chest using it as a poor attempt of a shield. His expression was the same one he uses when battling a herd of monsters; serious and slightly lenient. If that wasn't __bizarre__ at all, facing infront of him was a giant white, blob-looking monster with beady yellow eyes and mouth gaping and snarling. Angeal couldn't managed to process the strange situation fast enough when the monster let out a loud growl and made a mad dash – err, slide? – towards the shocked Commander. Angeal dodge to the side just in time to avoid the monster's rampaging path. Said creature broke out of his apartment and went on its merry way. Angeal, who were still speechless and baffled, soon approached by a worried Zack. "You okay, Angeal?" Zack asked, deeply concern for his mentor safety. Said man finally broken out of his stupor and shook his head vigorously. "What in the name of Shiva was that, Zack!?" The burly man demanded as the younger SOLDIER helps him up. Zack scratch at the back at his head while smiling sheepishly and nervously before replying. "Err… that was the cake…" At that moment, Angeal silently wished that his brain would just shut down. This was beyond logic. "How in Gaia did you managed to turn the cake into a monster!?" Angeal bellowed in disbelieve. "I don't know!" Zack exclaim hurriedly. "Everything was just fine when I put the batter into the oven when suddenly BOOM! The next thing I knew there was a monster infront of me!" The sable haired man cried, hands flapping at his side. Deciding it better to not question it now, Angeal calmly grab his Buster sword. "I want a full explanation later, Zack. Right now we need to stop the monster before it finds a way out of the building… or if the Science Department managed to capture it…" Said Angeal as they ran out of his damage apartment. "How would we know which way our dessert –" A womanly scream interrupt Zack's question instantly. "Follow the sound of people screaming Puppy" Angeal answered dryly._

Genesis chuckle evilly at the fond memory while Angeal shook his head and Zack whimper sadly. "I never thought I live to see the day when a bunch of SOLDIER and Turks had to neutralize a cake. Too bad that Seph couldn't witness it. Wish I had recorded it in my PHS though" Said man continue to chuckle at his friends discomfort. Zack stuck out his tongue much like a five year old at the red clad Commander. "Shut up Genesis. And besides, I'll be hanging out with Cloud anyway! We're planning out eating at a restaurant near the LOVELESS Avenue" Zack said with his arms crossing across his chest. The elevator door slide open and the three men enter and went up. "Cloud? You mean the cadet?" Angeal frown. He could faintly recall that his student had mentioned that particular name yesterday. "Yeah! Cloud is my new best friend! He's super shy and adorable! He's great to be around too! And the best thing is, he's my very own chocobo!" The excited First beam happily. Angeal couldn't help but smile softly at his Puppy. "I'm glad you have someone to be with while I'm gone. Just remember to be careful, alright?" Angeal reminds his beloved student which made his childhood friend snorted. Zack nodded. "You bet! Don't worry about us, Angeal. Just focus on your mission later!" As soon as the elevator reaches to the designated floor, all three of them bid a quick adieu before heading their own way.

As soon as Angeal enter his apartment, (It took a few days to fix his apartment and furnished his kitchen after the previous incident) he intended to rest up a bit before the mission. The man placed his sword safely away before slouching on the sofa. With a contend sigh, Angeal pluck the TV remote from the coffee table and switch the TV one to watch the news. The chattering sound from the TV brightens the dark apartment a little. All alone in the dark living quarter, the steady ticking sound of the clock on the wall slowly lull the First Class SOLDIER to unconscious follow by the most soothing and melodic song that was sung from the back of his mind. Before he even realizes it, Angeal Hewley falls into a deep, peaceful sleep.

In another apartment that was luxuriously furnished with tasteful décor to suite its owner, Genesis was getting ready to change out of his usual red leather uniform into some normal clothes, getting prep up for his night at the theater. '_To be completely submerged oneself in the most beautiful play ever exist on Gaia is truly the perfect way to spend a Friday night_' Genesis hum happily as he stare infront of a full-length mirror in the bathroom. The man was wearing a typical long, two tailed crimson leather coat that zipped over his chest and underneath he was wearing a black, form fitting pants and boots. As a finishing touch, a sleek black fedora to cover his exquisite face from his hormonal, raging fans – oh don't take it as a wrong way; the infamous Commander simply adore basking under the attention of his bat shit insane fans and the white flashes of the media but tonight, he simply want to enjoy his quiet time watching LOVELESS. Deeply satisfy with the way he look, Genesis pocketed his custom made PHS, wallet and promptly left the _en suite_ bathroom. Taking a quick glance at the clock, the man smiles, '_I still got some time before the play start and all the proper reservation had been made. Hmm… maybe I should pay Seph a visit_' Genesis thought, a smirk on his face that didn't marred his handsome feature in the slightest. The eccentric First Class quickly tucks in his LOVELESS book, (It will be the end of all life as we know it if the man is seen in public without the book). Okay, so, like all stories went, this is the start of the entire totally unsuspecting event – the moment Genesis gently touches his prized possession, something took the man off guard. A gentle and celestial voice sang to the most beautiful song the man had ever heard, almost enchanted the arrogant Commander. Eyes widen, enhance hearing sense on alert, Genesis tentatively swirl his head around searching for the source of the beautiful voice whilst couldn't help but sway to the magnificent song. The aria was so blissful that it made him feel safe as if he was being embrace by a Goddess herself; like a loving mother comforting her scared child. His body began to sway tiredly, eyes begin to grow heavy and drowsy – Genesis Rhapsodos didn't had the time to comprehend what was happening to him before he fell down on the carpeted floor, unconsciousness engulf him.

In an office at a floor just beneath Angeal, Genesis and his own apartment, General Sephiroth – the poster boy of Shinra – was slaving away to his last batch of paperworks attentively with a calm expression. Sephiroth was the last of these unique individual that entirely outshine both Angeal and Genesis and the most influential than them. Many claim that the man is an embodiment of perfection and beauty. All the cadets inspire to become like him, the SOLDIERs respects him without a question and to Shinra, he is simply a perfect _weapon_. Raised to be the perfect super SOLDIER and detach of any sort of emotions. Fortunately, in his early life he stumbles across both Genesis and Angeal and they become fast friends; even Zachary managed to worm into his heart a little afterwards. Apart from his companions, Sephiroth maintain his cold exterior and professional attitude that always successfully turn people away (Minus his fan club, the Silver Elite). Not only that, the General of SOLDIER is loyal and – dare he says it – friendly to his scarce friends and only they know that he has a dry sense of humour. He is also very well-spoken, somewhat graceful, calm, collected and always in control. As for his weapon, the man is never seen without his six-to-eight feet long blade that is as tall as the wielder himself, Masamune – just as LOVELESS with Genesis and the Buster sword with Angeal. Unlike Angeal's kind touch, Genesis's devilishly attractive sneer and Zack's Puppy charming personality, Sephiroth rank first top for his appearance; Long, lustrous silver hair that trail down like silver waterfall and bangs parted to each side of his face, mesmerizing pair of emerald eyes that glow fiercely with high dosage Mako, body that is so toned out and well-build, crafted by the Goddess some would say only to be poorly concealed by a long, black leather coat with silver pauldrons and black leather boots. The top of his clothing is open to reveal his broad chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it. The man was truly sex on legs.

Now back to our socially retarded General – after finishing his reports that he had the unpleasant to learn was mostly about the misbehavior conduct over the past few weeks that he been done by Angel's Puppy (The man really had to put a leash on his student but when he stated that oh-so-not-innocent suggestion, Zack had yipped in frighten before making a mad dash away leaving a deadpanned Angeal whose cheeks were tinted pink, Genesis cackling at the innuendo and a very confused Sephiroth). Nursing his growing vexation, the silver haired General pushes the tall stack of papers away, deciding that enough was enough for today. He didn't have the mood to try to decipher Zack's horrible handwriting any longer. Pushing the black leather chair behind, Sephiroth stretch his stiff arms and spine for a moment before getting up to leave his office. Making sure that the lights were all switch off, the man locked up and strode the silent hallway. '_I should wish for Angeal's safety before he went to his mission later albeit it's a level D class mission_' Sephiroth thought. The man truly appreciate his friends despite knowing Genesis's constant rivalry and Angeal's unnecessary fretting and Zack's over enthusiasm. Sephiroth won't openly admit it but whenever they were around, his days would get so bright and he no longer views the world in black and white. His face was still expressionless as ever but his brilliant green eyes shows a whirlpool of warmth and spark of joy in them.

Padding through the hallway with such great feline grace, Sephiroth mentally made plans on spending the rest of his evening. Seeing that Angeal will be leaving on a mission, Genesis most likely to sprint to the theater and Zack might be going to a bar with his friends, he could read a book or something in his apartment – enjoying some _rare_ quiet time.

The sound of soft footsteps halted the General's musing; emerald green eyes narrow slightly up front. A few minutes later, a cadet emerges. Thanks to his keen eyes, Sephiroth already managed to capture a great detail on the cadet's appearance and did his eyes widen – He had the most electrical cerulean eyes (Which reveals confusion and distress?), pliant soft lips that seems so tempting to be ravaged, and that hair, WOW! Long, blonde mane that stood up, completely tousled; it reminds Sephiroth of a wild chocobo for some odd reason. The young man's figure was so tiny, fragile and totally… innocent. In his arms is a folder of paperworks to be delivered obviously and though his eyes were a storm of desolation, grief and agitation, his stride were confident – Green eyes widened while his breath caught. Not realizing his mouth was slightly gaping, only one word immediately occupy the man's mind – enigma. This boy is an enigma; no logic or reason could explain it to him but purely instinct. It compels Sephiroth to approach the boy by some unknown force. '_Who is he? And what are these strange emotions I'm feeling?_' The silver haired man inquires inwardly.

So the General simply stood his ground, silently and patiently wait for the cadet to approach him… or at least look up to see the figure in front of him. Much to the young man's misfortune, he was so busy fumbling with the folder that he had accidentally collided with the General of Shinra himself. The blonde fell down with a startle "Ow!" and paperworks scattered all over him. He shook his head and mutters, "Did I just hit a wall in the middle of the hallway or something?" A painful wince escapes those petal soft lips as he tries to get up again. Not use to be ignored, Sephiroth frown, still observing the strange little cadet. So the man decides to made his presence known effectively immediately. "…Are you alright, cadet?" Azure blue eyes instantly spark in alert and head look up so fast that Sephiroth suspect that he might've been whipped (For odd reason, his stomach churn at that). "G-General, sir!" He squeaks in shock. Dismissing the young man's trembling form, Sephiroth slowly kneel down like one would do towards a frighten little animal. "Hmm… You seem to bear no fatal injuries…" Sephiroth claim, after making a brief assessment the cadet's form with hungry eyes. A simple collision against his chest wouldn't really cause any harm but still, Sephiroth was again, strangely coerce to make sure that the little cadet was not harm in anyway. '_This is truly absurd. Why am I so overwhelmed with this cadet's health? We're nothing but strangers to one another_' Sephiroth ranted in his mind. Zack and Genesis would surely make fun of him if they should ever stumble upon this awkward scene.

While our dear General was too busy attempting to sort out his disarray mind, the blonde haired cadet was observing the man kneeling infront of him with the same pair of sapphire eyes but only this time there were a tint of unknown anger. "S-Sir?" The cadet called out to the stoic General. Sephiroth's jade eyes resume their focus on the little cadet before wordlessly began to collect the scattered papers. "A-Ah, you don't have t-to help me, sir! It was my fault that I didn't saw you" The young man explains and hastily pick up the remaining papers. "… It's no trouble" Sephiroth find himself saying. Handing the papers to the cadet, he could tell that the chocobo was hesitating. "If you say so, sir" He finally reply and carefully took the stack of papers from the older man and slide them back into the folder. The two of them stood up and stare at one another silently, if not, awkwardly. "Well… Sorry again about the incident, General. If you would excuse me…" The cadet broke the eerie silence and did a quick salute before quickly walk passes the dumfounded man, his head bowing down. At that moment, Sephiroth finally broke out of his trance and turn around. "What is your name cadet?" He ask, his voice remain neutral whilst his heart was suddenly beating erratically. The young man halt just to utter his name, "It's cadet Strife, sir" He mumbled and jog away. Sephiroth could only watch at the young man's form before disappearing from his vision. He truly never felt this way before and it damn confuses him to no end! After a few blinking minutes, the man finally realize that standing in the middle, lonely hallway will give him no answers so he retreat back to his office to dug up some info about a certain particular cadet.

Just as he was about to move a single step, a melodious song suddenly chime in his mind. Sephiroth immediately went on full alert – he was dead certain that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, even if they were temporarily discombobulated thanks to the blonde. The song grew louder and Sephiroth couldn't help but clutch his head. He was in no pain; in fact, it sends a pleasant sense of shockwave throughout his body. An image of the cadet that he had encounter earlier was all he could made out before Sephiroth fell down, eyes fluttering close and darkness descend upon his entire being.

* * *

…After finally delivered the heavy folder to a First Class Soldier that he was ordered too, the cadet known as Cloud Strife hurried back to the barrack. Known as the runt of the litter among his peers, Cloud Strife is an average cadet with little hope of getting into SOLDIER, despite his best friend, Zack's constant cheerful encouragement. Before meeting the hyper SOLDIER, the young blonde was unsociable and quiet which made him the perfect target for bullying but he always shrugs them off, never fight back or even defend himself. After meeting Zack, the sable haired man made sure that the bullying was put to a stop immediately and though Cloud was glad for his help, he couldn't help but feel weak for having someone to offer his hand to him. Zack had assured him that it was unfair of them to treat the teen so unfairly and he truly care for him instead of just doing it out of pity which is why Cloud treasure him a lot. No one, beside his mother, truly look out for him. His hometown, Nibelheim was the same; if it wasn't for his mother, Cloud didn't sure how he could survive. The Strife was treated poorly by the people over the simple fact that he was fatherless. His mother had once told him that she didn't grew up in Nibelheim – she had stumble across the town coincidentally, stomach already throughout five months of pregnancy. After giving birth to him, his mother decided to live their life in Nibelheim. Throughout his childhood, he made at least one friend; a girl by the name Tifa Lockhart. Apart from his mother and Tifa, Cloud was glad that he left his snowy hometown.

Anyway, since it was Friday, the cadets were off free in the evening and most of them had left the building to go down to the city. As for Cloud, he already had plans with Zack so he quickly get ready because Goddess knows that the man was impatient and most likely to burst into his room with so much a knock if he kept Zack waiting. But just as he was about to head out to meet Zack, he was suddenly hauled by a SOLDIER who ordered him to deliver a folder to his friend's office on the SOLDIER floor. Without any complain, Cloud quickly went away to do this errand. Throughout his walk to the upper floor, it was less bustling as usual and he couldn't help but to reflect on his dream that he had been getting lately. It was always the same though – there were fierce wall of flames, screams of agony echo around him and blood would be painted on his body. The poor boy would always wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating profusely and trembling with fear. The dream felt so _real_! He was glad that he didn't have to witness the entire thing but it still manages to shake him to the very core. Thinking about the dream as he enters the elevator, fear and anxiety overwhelm him again. '_It's just a dream. Nothing but a dream. It's not real…_' Cloud chanted the mantra in his head. It was a good effort though but his nightmare continues to haunt him relentlessly. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm his jumpy nerves down. '_Thank goodness that no one is around. I think I'd die of embarrassment if anyone could see me now_' Cloud sigh in relief. The elevator let out a soft 'ding!', signaling that the cadet had arrived to his desired floor, Cloud pace out of the elevator. His jittery nerves were still not calmed down but Cloud now repressed it a little – that is, until it suddenly escalated stronger. His head was now spinning, myriad of negative emotions attack him all at once. Cloud was beginning to find it difficult to even walk at this point. As if it couldn't get any worst, it did; the cadet was too caught up in his own world that he didn't notice the tall figure infront of him which resulting into an unpleasant collision with said person. He grumble when his poor bottom roughly made contact with the cool, hard floor and was about to let out a curse too when an emotionless voice spoke to him. "…Are you alright, cadet?" Oh. Sweet. Gaia. It was General Sephiroth!

Cloud couldn't help but cursed at his luck. Of all person to bump into it just had to be the General of Shinra himself! He was sure that he would be receiving some sort of punishment later for disturbing the man. Just as Cloud was about to go on a full blow panic, the previous emotions attack him again but instead of fear, it was replace by hatred and sorrow and it was ten time stronger now! Nothing made sense to the blonde anymore! '_Why is this happening to me!?_' Cloud inwardly cried out while trying to keep it together. The General was kneeling infront of him, impassive as ever as he helps him to pick up the mess that Cloud had made. Though Cloud was slow to pick up, he did understand one thing – the General's presence had somehow intensified the emotions growing in him. But the question is why? Cloud had never felt such powerful hatred in his entire life! After they had picked up the paper, the silver haired man had begun a staring contest with the blonde much to his horror. Before Cloud could accidentally let out his pent up emotions at the innocent man, he quickly excuse himself and passed the General. He was about to be in the clear when the General stop him and ask for his name. For some mysterious reason, Cloud felt the utmost important to answer him, "It's cadet Strife, sir" And with that he left the man standing in the hallway. After finishing the errand, Cloud search for a seclude place to straighten himself up. The barrack was the only thing Cloud could come up at the moment and so he rushes back to his room. He hoped that Zack won't mind that he would be a little late but the boy desperately needed sometime alone. After entering in his room, Cloud slam the door and lock it before running to the bathroom to splash his face with some cold water to help him cool down. '_W-What is happening to me…?_' He thought weakly. Cloud's body suddenly felt heavy and tired all of the sudden. The boy slowly rise his head to stare himself at the reflection when a pair of ocean-blue eyes begin to glow brightly.

* * *

**A/N - **And that was it for the first chapter! So what do you guys think!? So here's the deal - **If I receive at least 10 reviews, I will update the next chapter**. No joke. I'm being serious here. So I'll be waiting to read what you guys think of this so far!


	2. Welcome to the future

**Fandom: **Final Fantasy VII (Doesn't matter, it has a bit of everything – Crisis Core, Dirge of Cerberus and Advent Children)

**Rating:** M (You'll understand why soon~)

**Genre: **Humour, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Love

**Summary: **In order to stop the unavoidable Calamity that will descend upon Gaia, the Goddess Minerva send three men from the present to the forlorn future in order to change it. Will these three men accept their fate or loss themselves in the horror that the future bear? ? Time-travel fic and AGSZC soon. First Final Fantasy VII fic so be nice! Lemon, Mpreg (Probably soon)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the other series. If I did, children won't be able to play it, hell, it would be just_ illegal _to sell it out in the open if you know what I mean…

**Warning: **Badass Zack (Yes, he lives here in my fic!), Cruel Cloud, crude language, lemon, a little bit OOC, yaoi (Holy Hell this is my first time writing this!) and probably tons more that you need to know but I'm too lazy to write it now…

**A/N** - HEY TO WHOEVER IS READING THIS! I'M BACK! XD Anyway, I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't upload the second chapter even though I promise over 10 reviews... It's just that I started college this year and it's REALLY HARD finding time to write ANY OF MY STORIES T.T I kept squeezing them in between my scheduled but it usually ended up not how I envision it to be previously... Haih, so I managed to find a surprisingly free time now so hey, why not try to upload the next chapter even though it aren't much! I feel like I'm way overdue here...

Also, I was wondering, would it be alright if I made Cloud into a girl? I know, I know that I previously made this yaoi but I find it very arduous to write one... And that includes the sex scene *cough* So what are your thoughts? I'm not gonna revamp anything, it's just that some minor detail that I will changed like How Cloud got in the SOLDIER programmed disguising as a girl and such... Also, I have a pretty good idea about his main outfit later... So please tell me what you think!... Ummm... If no one voice out their opinion then I'm just gonna assume that you're joining the ride, OK? :)

So I still have no Beta Reader but it's OK! I think I did good! So any errors or spelling mistake please excuse it!

* * *

Chapter 2

Welcome to the Future

The glaring of the light was what awakens the General rather rudely. With a loud disgruntle, Sephiroth's sense slowly return to him and his eyes started to flutter. Since the pure, bright light was so fierce, the man had a hard time in adjusting his vision before he could fully open his eyes without harming them. It was sometime before he could become comfortable with his surrounding and gently ease his body up – he felt really refresh and well rest like never before though Sephiroth grimace a bit and shaded his eyes with his gloved hand to block the light in order to see where he was. By some small mercy, the light dimmed a little to reveal the environment to the General.

Nothing – they was literally nothing around him beside the carpet of soft, green grass that stretch as far into the horizon. A dawn of realization wash upon the man as Sephiroth slowly look left and right – he was not in Shinra. It felt too different and almost… Illusionary. Sephiroth was about to formulate a plan on his return when a soft grunt interrupt his mind. The silver haired man widens his eyes in slight startle at the two bodies lying not far from his spot; it was Angeal and Genesis. Sephiroth hurried over towards his two dear friends, kneeling on one foot and proceed to check for injuries.

"Hmm…" Angeal was the first one to stir. With a slight shake of his head, the burly First tentatively blink his eyes.

"Sephiroth…?" He inquires, still not quite awaken just yet.

"Yes, it is me, Angeal" Sephiroth assured the sleepy man. "It would seem that neither of you and Genesis bears any sort of injuries. That is good"

"Genesis?" Angeal's expression marred from groggy into curious. Sephiroth nodded and point his thumb towards the sleeping body beside Angeal. "Oh, hang on… Help me out, please" Angeal murmured, offering his hand towards Sephiroth which the man silently grasp it and carefully pull the man so he could sit properly. Angeal wince when he heard his back crack with a pop sound.

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth ask first.

"Good – like I had a really goodnight sleep" Angeal reply, pleased with himself.

With a curt nod, Sephiroth got up and kneel beside the redhead man next. "Wake up Genesis…" Sephiroth said and shook him.

All he got for a respond is an unhappy grumble from the man. "This is not the time to be resting, Genesis" Sephiroth sigh; Genesis always make the simplest thing difficult. "We are currently away from Shinra – and maybe even Midgar" The General tried to explain. Genesis let out a quiet snore much to Sephiroth displeasure. Luckily, Angeal is fully awake to help the exasperated man, "Let me wake Genesis up" He kindly offer. Without so much of a warning, Angeal harshly pinch Genesis's flawless white cheek; like being splash with a bucket of cold water, Genesis immediately wakes up and let out a painful curse at his childhood friend. "Fuck! You know how much I _hate _it when you pinch my cheek, Angeal! What's the deal!?" The Materia master hissed angrily. Angeal simply shrug nonchalantly at the bristling Commander.

"Why you – "

"Genesis…"

"What, Sephiroth!?"

"Look around you"

Genesis 'tsked' but did as he was told. His expression slowly tones down into confusion and bewilderment as his vision drank their surroundings. "Where the fuck are we!?" He demanded. He was still wearing his normal clothes and he was sorely displeased that he had to miss the play. "…I'm not certain. I have yet to identify our current location or if this is some sort of elaborate scheme from the enemies to ambush us" And Sephiroth was back in his icy General mode. "…Or each of us somehow got so wasted and we end up having some weird dream together" Genesis countered as he brush the dirt off his clothes. Sephiroth turn towards him sharply, throwing a ludicrous look.

"That is a highly unlikely theory Genesis. Please regard this situation seriously. For all we know the enemy might already have us where they wanted"

"Alright! Pull that stick out of your ass, Seph! I was just trying to lighten up the mood"

"I don't think this is some sort of ambush or trap…"

Now both men snap their attention to their stern friend. "What do you mean, Angeal?" Sephiroth ask, calmly. Said man slowly got up and the other two follow, he paused before replying, "Can't you feel it? There is no one here but_ us_ and wherever this place is…" Angeal murmur before bending down to grasp a fistful of the bright, green grass. It feels smooth and tickles the man's palm. "…It's real as it can get…"

Sephiroth seems to mull upon the facts given by Angeal while Genesis stare at the man with a cocky smirk and a delicate eyebrow rose. "Well, bless the Goddess! Despite your crudeness Angeal, that was poetic – albeit pathetic. Perhaps I finally rub off some of my exquisite poetry skills on you" Angeal merely rolled his eyes and Genesis waggled his eyebrows to annoy the man further, leaving Sephiroth to deal with the suspicion lurking in his heart.

"…You are correct, child…" A sudden voice chimes kindly. The three men immediately went on full alert.

"Shit! What are we supposed to do now!? We don't even have our weapons!" Genesis exclaim, his hand itching for Rapier.

The voice laughs delicately, sending a gentle morning breeze around the SOLDIERs.

"Please be at ease… I mean you no harm…" The voice cooed softly.

Genesis's eyes shot wide open, "Wait… I think… I've heard that voice somewhere…" He muttered, brain raking for information. "I was about to leave my apartment… when I heard a song…"

"I believe I too, experienced such event…" The silver haired man stated to his companions, expression completely neutral. Sephiroth could still recalled standing in the middle of the hall after the strange little cadet left; there was an unfamiliar a voice echo throughout his mind. That was all he could remember before he was rendered unconscious.

"How 'bout you, 'gealy?" The redhead asks the Puppy's mentor.

Angeal gave them a silent nod; just before he fell asleep, he could only faintly hear a voice singing to him. The feminine voice that the three of them heard just now is the same as they heard separately just before they lose their conscious. Their situation is crystal clear now…

"Someone gathered us here for a reason" Angeal said out loud.

A bright golden light burst out of nowhere so suddenly, causing the three SOLDIERs to automatically shield their eyes at such intense exposure. It wasn't long before the light slowly dim to reveal a beautiful woman. Her figure was unearthly and she was adorned in a majestic, golden and white set of armour. There was an air of divinity and Lifestream hovering around her. She graces the silent, shocked men a warm, motherly smile, assuring them no harm would befall on them.

"Oh my Goddess… we must be hammered to the floor if we're seeing the Goddess herself!" Genesis croaks rather unattractively. Both Sephiroth and Angeal remain mute – unsure about this ordeal or how to react to Genesis manly squeak. It was when Sephiroth himself decide to broke the silence.

"What do you want with us?" He inquires coldly, ignoring Genesis's shriek and curses at him for being rude to the divine woman.

The goddess's gaze slowly shifted to deep sadness and grief that seems too ethereal for the men to understand. If anything, the goddess's solemn expression spark an unknown fear and curiousity in them. Whatever causes the Goddess to be so troubled is no serious matter.

"…I am in desperate need for help, children…" The Goddess begin though her expression did not falter the slightest. "I have foreseen such apocalyptic event that will befall on Gain and all of her children..."

So how do you react when a woman who claim that she is a Goddess and that she whisk you away to a mysterious haven and just blurt out that an apocalypse will descend on everything you know and love? Yeah, even the three great Generals was not train to react against such unfathomable and unexpected briefing. "I'm sorry but – what?" Anyone could see the visible confused lines on Angeal's forehead as he attempt to straighten the fact that they just heard and Genesis who look like he was just bitch slap by a raging woman in a clothing shop that held ninety-per cent discount season while Sephiroth who was, bewildered like his friends, managed to tilt his head and inquire coolly; betraying no emotions,

"What do you mean an apocalyptic event?"

The Goddess Minerva, succinctly reply the General "Forgive me, but I am afraid that I cannot tell you children in depth detailed for fear of disrupting the flow of Time…." At this, her expression turns sad that it appeared alien on her exquisite face. "And yet… There is no other way to avoid the Calamity. This must be done…" She sighs sadly, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Both Angeal and Genesis shared a worried look while the silver haired General remain stoic and confuse. "May we know what is going to happen in the near future, oh great Goddess?" Genesis asked Minerva in great respect. After all, Loveless highly portray her as a powerful and beloved being. "What disaster that has troubled you so?" Minerva smile wistfully. "All will reveal in due time, child. I merely brought you here to be audience to my confession" After none of the Generals said anything, the Goddess began:

"Forgive me of the pain you shall feel, witness, and bear. If you children held any animosity towards me then I shall bear it fully without complaining but I beg you – please save my only son and Gaia's Final Weapon. By doing so, you will ultimately save Gaia from the Calamity and the suffering she brings but you will also learn your own fate along the way and should you lose your sight and abandon everything you held dear, all will be lost too. So remember this – you are not _monsters_…" All of the sudden, the Goddess began to glow radiantly again and before she send the three SOLDIERS away, she cast a motherly smile towards Sephiroth who green eyes widen.

"_Especially _you Sephiroth…. For you are beloved by the Goddess" With a girlish giggle, Minerva wave her slim hand and everything turn blank.

* * *

It was cloudy and the atmosphere was grim and heavy, as if silently telling of the tragedies happen on these particular cliffs. From the cliffs, one could clearly see Midgar – or what's left of it, overshadow with ruin and destruction. At these cliffs did Minerva dropped the three men carefully enough to wound them; not that it's easy to harm the Mako enhanced Generals. It took sometime before they finally woke again.

It was Genesis who woke with a groan as they stood up. "Did either of you get what the Goddess trying to tell us?" The auburn haired man inquire curiously, wanting to know what his best friends opinion. "I'm not entirely certain but what I do grasp is that the… woman, was truly sorry of her deed…" Sephiroth spoke quietly. He didn't like this _bitter_ feeling that he suddenly felt when he woke up – it felt as if he had committed an unforgiveable _sin_. The man tried to refocus on something beside his emotions to the fact the has armed with Masamune and that both Genesis and Angeal were also accompany by their signature weapon (And Genesis wore his standard crimson uniform).

Not only that, the Generals was also well equipped with various sort of Materia. "We'll never get any information if we stayed here…" Angeal hummed thoughtfully as his eyes cast a worried glance towards the silhouette of Midgar; probably deeply concerned about his Puppy. Sephiroth, too was troubled about his Lieutenant's at this time – presuming that the three of them _did_ time travel to the _future_ by a Goddess which something the silver hair man still find it hard to belief even after being an audience to Minerva herself but rather held some trustworthy fact to clear away his doubt. "We should head to Midgar. If anyone is aware of the current transaction going through this time it would be Shinra" Sephiroth informed. "Still can't believe we're in the future?" Genesis teased playfully.

No one reply since everything is too sudden to hold let alone cement to the ground.

* * *

**A/N** - So the second chapter is finally out of the way! Yay! So sorry if you guys think it's short but I promise to do better! Anyway, please tell me what do you think about Cloud being a girl in this fic? I find that Fem!Cloud is really lacking so I thought maybe I could contribute it more. And since I have no Beta Reader, I can't really imagine all the yaoi stuff so why not write something I'm used at? OK, it's not like I held anything against yaoi or anything, hell, my sister is a fujoshi but I stay silent so long as I don't pay for her medical bills whenever she gets a severe case of nosebleeds... =.='

Reviews are highly appreciate as always! Thank you very much!


End file.
